Well, It's a Small World After All
by All.The.Pretty.Corpses
Summary: Yes, Another one of those storys where Bella is abused, but one day her parents leave her and eachother when she was 14. Bella lived on the streets, met two people and then meets the dun dun DUN the Cullens!
1. Ch 01

**Summery: Another one of those stories where Bella is abused. But (ya gotta know this was coming) her parents left her behind in Forks when she was 14. Bella met up with two other people like her and they live on the streets together. And then she meets the Cullen family when she decided to see where all the people go to during the weekdays. EXB**

**A/N: This is something I just thought up on the spot. Bella is a little OOC, but what do you expect, she's been abused (physically) ever sense she was two! That's gotta change the way you feel 'bout life, right? On with the story!**

Well, It's a Small World After All

Chapter One

_BPOV_

I crouched in a corner of the street. People passed by, not noticing Tony, Gabrielle and I. I looked straight at Tony, waiting for the movement of his index and middle finger. That was the signal to move, grab the nearest pedestrian, kill them, then take the money. I was too good at this now, sometimes it seemed as though I didn't move at all, that's how fast it all was.

I've been living out on the street for three years, four months, and 23 days. Never went to school, I was too busy caring to my parents every need. I've been abused until I was 14, then, when there fighting became unbearable, they left each other and ... me. Renee and Charlie took all of there belongings, threw out all of the food (even if it wasn't old) and illegally divorced. At least I think it was illegally, they didn't sign or at the least look at the divorce papers. I met Tony and Gabrielle one day on the street, they both asked me for money, threatened to kill me and then realized I was just like them. Except these were the same clothes I wore when my parents left and I was hungrier than them.

Tony moved his fingers. I stood up and ran to some random guy; the blade of the knife I held pierced his neck as he glanced at me. He didn't have time to speak, he was already dead. I let him fall to the ground, blood coming out of his neck. I searched his pockets for a wallet and took it. As I did this people screamed, some took out there phones and others ran away. To tell you the truth I wasn't really bothered by them. After three years of killing people, you'd get use to this.

Gabrielle did the same thing then ran over to me with Tony. Gabrielle and Tony were both together. Gabrielle was 22 and Tony 23. They didn't have a job, a home, or a family; but they lived their life happily with me, think that I was one of their own. Gabrielle was beautiful, her skin a golden bronze-like colour, her hair silky black with light brown highlights. I loved her hair, it wasn't extremely long, her bangs formed a side sweep that went over her purple eyes, and her hair was just below the shoulder. She had a gorgeous figure that some people would kill for -- no pun intended. Tony was also beautiful, he had light brown hair that covered his blue eyes, his skin fair with lots of scars along his arms and he was well built.

We smiled at eachother before we ran away from the people staring at us. We ran for about four miles, ending up in the forest we'd call home. I pulled out the money from the side pocket of the guys wallet to observe the 143 dollars he had.

Gabrielle stared at me for a moment, I saw either pity or shame in her expression. "How much money have you got, sweety?"she asked me in her honey like voice.

I smiled at her and whispered, "143." The first thing I learned on the street was talking and counting. Other than that I knew nothing, not how to read, write, nothing.

"I got 56 dollars."

Tony handed us the money to see how much he stole. Of course he had the most, he always had the most. 278, is how much he had.

Tony's mute, so it's easier if he gets shot or cut by anyone who new about us. He didn't scream out in pain and agony like I would, Gabrielle would yelp probably, she learned how to hold back her scream.

* * *

**One month later...**

We moved once again. From Phoenix to Forks, Washington. I didn't know why Tony chose Forks, but he did. Tony always chose where to go, and what to do. With Gabrielle's permission of course.

We were always moving, and this time was different. They wanted me to go to school. So I'd get a good education, get a job, possibly get married. Gabrielle and Tony didn't want me to live my entire life like they had to. They told me that one day maybe they'd go to college but it was probably to late for them.

Here in Forks it was green, everything, I mean_ everything_, was green. The rocks were green, the tree trunks were green even some of the houses were green! And it rained constantly, every single day it would be raining. I didn't see this as a omen though. Just simply unavoidable. This means, all my clothes would be wet until we found a house. But that didn't matter. We found out that Gabrielle, against all odds, became pregnant one night. Which means more raids and shelter. Maybe in this rat hole we would find an abandoned house. But really, all that mattered was Gabrielle and the baby she now carried.

My arm was around Gabrielle's waist, so was Tony's as we helped her walk. Tony sprained his ankle and therefor couldn't carry her like he would have. The rain pounded against the road we walked and our fore heads. Tony would winced every time he took a step.

Sometimes, when a car would pass, Tony would raise his hand to see if the car would stop and give us a hand. None did. The people would just turn there heads away from us. One even drove into a puddle to make us sopping wet. _The nerve of these people. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We eventually found a house, two bedrooms, 1 1/2 baths, and got settled in. The people who lived here before were nice enough to keep all the furniture in the house. The home was two flours of homely goodness. Just no food and no money were found.

**Oi, it's very short, sorry 'bout that! I would love it if you people would be nice enough to review, possible 5 reviews then I would continue? Pwease (I say this in a extremely irresistible three year old voice)? Only five! I accept flames or anything. Also I haven't had this checked by my Beta so... Yeah, there's probably, most likely, mistakes in here. Critz welcome!  
Also, if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen next in the story, go straight ahead and tell me!  
Questions?  
Comments?  
Contact me with that little button in the corner that says REVIEW. For me? About this 1,240 words of goodness?**


	2. Ch 02

**A/N: OMC, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'd like to clear things up a bit, Bella never went to school cause she has to care for Renee and Charlie (in this story they don't have jobs) every need. She probably went to school for a...week or so but, she hasn't been there long enough to know how to read. Um, I did spell floors wrong, I knew had the wrong spelling but like I said, I didn't have this checked by my Beta. And, I'll try my best to add more description and stuff in it. Well, I'm updating the next day and this is new for me so...ENJOY!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Only Stephenie Meyer does and she won't share!_**

Well, It's A Small World After All

Chapter Two

_BPOV_

**_The next day, in the middle of the day..._**

I couldn't believe I was sitting here. In this one uneventful spot in the middle of my day, when I could be doing so much more. So much more _eventful _things. But Gabrielle insisted that I'd go to this...prison. I didn't know anything about here, I haven't really went to school before. And now after all those years, I'm here. Standing, no, sitting in this one spot at a circular table in between two people I never knew. And, honestly, wished I never met.

_Sigh, school was hard._

I placed my head on my arms and watched them as they conversed about some unknown thing. The person on my right, Jessica I believe, was talking animatedly to a girl named Lauren. They both seemed like your average slut, just the little-more-appropriate kind. The kind that got in so much trouble because of there clothes.

Out of no where, a guy named Mike asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No," I answered simply. I didn't have a tray of food in front of me, what makes him think I will be eating? I raised my head and looked around the 'cafeteria'. Everyone was talking about things once again unknown, except for _them_.

I couldn't help but continue to stare at them, they were gorgeous to the extreme. **(A/N: won't go into detail bout how they look, you all should know that) **

Jessica looked at me and followed my gaze. She scoffed, "You shouldn't waste your time. They don't date."

I looked at her, she seemed completely sincere, I wonder when one of them blew her off.

"Yea?" I said, how smart huh?

"Yeah, hmm..." She started smiling evilly, "I dare you to ask him out!"

It was almost as if time had stopped, everyone stopped eating, stopped talking and turned to stare at me. It was so quiet that if you dropped one drip of water on the other side of the school you could hear it.

"Well, I don't know who _him _is," I noted. There were three of guys there.

"Oh, right," genius, "Well I want you to like ask out Edward Cullen, the one with the bronze hair." Ah, so he's the one who Jessica asked out. I see...

I shrugged, doing this made people gasp, one looked like she'd faint... or scream which ever comes first. "Sure. How long do I have?" Yep, scream.

"I'll give you a month, I think that's enough time. Counting as you are like new here." She was still smiling as though the devil found a way to put everyone to Hell.

Just at that second the bell rang. Everyone got up and left, Mike was sending glares at me and the guy named Edward. Oh, this was going to be funny.

I girl, short and pixie-like, walked up to me or more like danced. I recognized her as one of the people who sat at Edward's table. "Hey, what class do you have next?" I could see she was on the hyper side of the chart.

"I have Biology," I answered.

"Can I walk you there!?"

"Um, sure?" it came out as a question. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Cullen, Alice Cullen. But call me Alice!"

I chuckled softly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"I already know who you are, your Isabella Marie Swan, who likes to be called Bella!"

Alice bounded down the hallways pulling me along with her, no matter how hard I tried to go back. She was just so strong, even for a tiny person.

"Here we are! Have fun in class!" Alice said then she left. Just like that.

I stepped into the class, earning many stares. I handed the teacher my slip so he can sign it. He handed me the slip and told me to sit next to -you guessed it!- Edward. This was probably going to be very easy. I walked past him watching his every move, I noticed he stiffened. So, maybe it wasn't going to be easy. But it may be fun.

I sat down on the stool and dismissed everything the teacher said, as though it just went through one ear and out the other. Without my mind processing it. I was busy, doing nothing. I sighed, this was going to be a long year.

I started thinking about the talk me and Gabrielle had when she and Tony decided I should go to school,

_Flashback:_

_Gabrielle walked into my room and sat on my bed. She started fiddling with her hands. _

_I sat up, looking at her curiously. When she didn't say anything I asked "What?"_

_"Well, Bella... you're going to school! Isn't that great!?" she said smiling now. _

_I sat there with my mouth agape, I couldn't believe that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was going to school. I've been there for about a week once, when I ran away. Of course Charlie and Renee found me and beaten me til I was left in the middle of the kitchen, bloody, stabbed, punched, kicked, hit with a belt, and many other things. _

_I lied back down and turned over, burying my face in a pillow. Let the screaming begin. _

_I screamed._

_Let the tears fall._

_I cried._

_And let Gabrielle apologize. _

_"I'm sorry, you don't have to go if you don't want to."_

_Let me apologize._

_"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." _

_"It's okay. I already signed you up, it's not like you can refuse. You'll _have _to go!"_

_And God, let me faint!_

_I fainted. _

_End of Flashback_

So, I guess, it didn't go so well, but what was I suppose to expect? I was on the brink of death for going. And I had a suspicion that I was going to be again.

"You may begin," the teacher, I believe he told me his name was Mr. Banner, said.

I looked over at Edward. He was looking into a microscope thing-y then he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Um, can I see?" I was truly fascinated by what he may be looking at.

"Sure," he said. His voice... wow, I mean... wow.

He slid the microscope over to me, after changing the slides thing-y's.

I looked into the microscope and became instantly mystified. It was a bunch of stuff jumbled together. I couldn't identify any of it. Wait, wasn't that what we were suppose to do?

I probably sat there looking through the glass for ten minutes or more because Edward said, "Do you need any help?" with his amazingly gorgeous voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"Do you need any help?" he repeated.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say, my mind felt like jello when I looked at him._ Face it Bella, your pudding for a boy with gorgeous bronze hair...and a gorgeous smile..., and a gorgeous face..., and a gorgeous voice..._

_Grr..._

"Yes, I need help," I finally said.

* * *

**Well, I'm stopping it here. For I'm only 11 and I have only so much time and I'm not in highschool so how the hell am I suppose to know how to identify prophase and anaphase. Hell I don't even know what it means! So I need some help from you highschool people! Tell me! What is Anaphase and Prophase and how do you identify it! Pwease!  
And I'd update if I get 5 reviews again (should be easy for you awesome people) or more. :D Thank you for reading, and plz help me! AND I know, it's short, just thought this up, there will be mistakes. WARNING: THERE WILL BE MISTAKES! **

**Critz welcome!**


	3. AN! SORRY!

**A/N: I know so soon! **

**I won't be able to update this week, probably. See, were going on a vacation trip for about two weeks, first is reunion (it'll be a wonder if I get a chapter in) and second is at Florida. So maybe I might get a chapter in, but no promises. **

**:( don't be mad at me!**

**SORRY! **

**.All.The.Pretty.Corpses.**

**P.S. I also learned you can review your own story! So then you can have more reviews AND you never know what'll be written! **


	4. AN! IM SORRY MAN IM SORRY!

**A/N: Well...**

**Yea...**

**I'm not going to Florida yet... **

**-awkward silence-**

**My parents postponed it... (it's a AN, I probably spelled it wrong)**

**Well...**

**Maybe I just might rewrite this story, cause like I said, it wasn't really thought through and I have no idea what will happen! **

**I'm just so confused right now!**

**Meep!**

**Don't hate me!**

* * *

**.All.The.Pretty.Corpses.**


End file.
